FIG. 1 is a schematic view of a conventional golf bag(60). Said golf bag is generally constituted in the form of a tube into which golf clubs are inserted. Further, a grip portion(61) and a shoulder belt(62) are mounted onto the golf bag. In general, one or a plurality of small bags(63) for receiving such small articles of golf goods as a golf ball, a glove, a tee etc are mounted at a lower end of the golf bag. Further, in the rear side of the bag, a large bag (64) is provided for receiving a comparatively large article of golf goods such as rain wear, sweaters, etc. The small bag(63) is mounted onto an external surface of the golf bag(60) and are open or closed by means of fasteners (65a), (65b) (65c). (In the Figure, three bags are mounted on bag (60)). The article received into the bag(60) is taken in or out from the upper part of said bag(63). The bag(63) is generally constituted by partitioning into a plurality of small bags which may be open or closed by means of respective fasteners.
The large bag (64) is mounted onto the golf bag at the rear side thereof in the form of a bag substantially along the whole surface thereof and the articles received therein are taken in or out from the side of the bag by means of a fastener provided at the side thereof (Ref. No. (66) denotes a fastener or large bag (64).
Since the aforementioned conventional comparatively small bag(63) is mounted onto the golf bag(60) at the lower end thereof, it is necessary for a golf player to take out a ball received in the bag(63) in a crouching posture or by bending the waist deeply when the golf bag stands vertically or is carried by a golf cart in somewhat inclined condition. Furthermore, when the articles are received thereinto indiscriminately, it is necessary to try to find a golf ball within the bag in the aforementioned postures. Furthermore, it is necessary to find out a desired ball in the aforementioned posture when several kinds of golf balls are received together into the bag(63).
Furthermore, when a caddie or another golf player is requested to remove a preliminary golf ball in the case where a golf ball is far from a golf player, this is troublesome to the other golf player particularly when it is not easy to find the desired ball.
Still furthermore, when the golf bag stands substantially vertical, a shoulder belt mounted thereonto hangs down due to loosening; and accordingly it is troublesome to load it onto the golf cart as it stands. Recently, the golf bag directly carried to a golf course is loaded onto the golf cart and such instances as carrying on the golf bag directly by the player or the caddie are few.
Thus, the shoulder belt becomes merely a decoration or fashion and the use thereof is considerably reduced.
For the above reason, the shoulder belt are often taken off. However, there is generally, no suitable place mounted onto the golf bag for receiving the shoulder belt thereinto and the shoulder belt thus taken off is generally pushed into the comparatively large bag(64). However, when the shoulder belt is received in the large bag(64), it becomes inconvenient to take out or place in the other articles of golf goods received thereinto.
On the other hand, it is desirous for a golf player in hot or cold season that a place suitable for receiving warm or cooled canned coffee or juice is mounted into the golf bag. Furthermore, the conventional large bag(64) is constituted lengthwise and therefore it is not easy to take out the articles received thereinto at the bottom thereof due to the articles falling down in a heap.